Right here
by My Unique World
Summary: Ginny se puso el piyama mientras esperaba por la próxima historia. Adoraba esa radio, la escuchaba siempre que podía.Para el reto "La vida es una canción" del foro The Ruins.


**Disclaimer:** JK me dijo que ya está tramitando todo para pasarme los derechos de HP. Mientras espero, esto sigue siendo suyo.

Y la canción tampoco me pertenece. Se llama **Right Here (Departed)** es de _Brandy._

_**N.A:**_Bueno, me costó que me llegará una idea que me gustara pero me ha gustado escribirla. Participa en el Reto "La vida es una canción" del foro **The Ruins. **Cuenta con 2470 palabras. Menos mal que no tenía límite de palabras porque hubiese tenido que borrar algo. Me ha costado un poco captar del todo a Ginny, que es un personaje que me encanta. No trato de pintarla como una irracional, sino como una persona impulsiva que a veces no mide sus acciones. Y siempre la he imaginado un poco infantil, ya que es la menor de 7 hermanos.

_Los Flashbacks se encuentran en cursivas._

Sin más, la historia.

* * *

><p>La pelirroja entró alterada en su casa. Pasó como un torpedo por el salón, sobrevoló (casi literalmente) las escaleras y entró en su cuarto. Aventó su bolso contra la pared y se tiró en la cama agotada. Su día había sido horrible. Sinceramente quería tirar todo por la borda. Hacerse un ovillito pequeño y permitir que su madre la cuidara hasta los 80 años.<p>

Entre sus clases, los entrenamientos, Harry, sus amigas, la organización de la fiesta de compromiso, su familia y las latosas entrevistas, su vida era un caos. Y para colmo de males ahora se sentía una mal nacida porque acababa de pelearse con sus dos mejores amigas: Hermione y Luna.

_¿Quién dijo que la vida de una Weasley era fácil? _Pensó enojada.

Estiró su mano hacia la mesa de noche buscando su radio, en vano. Gruñó cuando, al levantar la vista, se percató de que esta se encontraba en su tocador, al otro lado de la habitación. Se incorporó un poco para rebuscar en los bolsillos de su túnica. Tomó su varita y luego recitó "Melodía Hechizada 450.3"

La música inundó la habitación con las últimas notas de una canción, seguida de la melódica voz de la locutora.

–Y ese mis amigos fue Joey Montana con su canción _Ni una Lágrima, _ambientando la conmovedora historia de Merrick– Hizo una pequeña pausa para luego continuar. –Para los que recién nos sintonizan buscando pasar un rato y para aquellos que por estar jugando con sus radios nos acaban de encontrar, me presento. Yo soy Micaela Gallardo, su locutora. Estoy aquí para que nos tomemos de las manos y paseemos un rato por los recuerdos de sus vidas. En este programa les recordamos que **La vida es una canción, **una que podemos compartir ¿Te has reconciliado con tu ex? ¿Estás enamorada de tu mejor amigo? ¿Quieres pedirle matrimonio a tu pareja pero no te atreves por circunstancias pasadas? ¿Has perdido a alguien amado por un error? Pues este es el lugar al que debes llamar para contar tu historia y desahogarte. Solo agita tu varita junto a la radio y di "Melodía Hechizada 450.3 Expandex." – Hubo otra pausa y luego añadió –Mientras esperamos a nuestro próximo valiente, les dejo a las Brujas de Macbeth.

Ginny se puso el piyama mientras esperaba por la próxima historia. Adoraba esa radio, la escuchaba siempre que podía. Normalmente a esa hora se encontraba en el departamento de Hermione, bromeando con ella y Luna y planificando planes ficticios de cómo arreglar la vida de algunos de los infortunados que habían dejado ir a su amor por errores tan idiotas. Pero ese día no le apetecía ver a Hermione ni en figurilla y tampoco a Luna. Se sentía avergonzada de su comportamiento. Sabía que ella era la culpable de que se hubieran peleado, pero su orgullo no le permitiría hablarles hasta que alguna de las dos se acercara. Por un momento sopesó la idea de aparecerse en casa de sus amigas y pedirles perdón, pero estaba muy cansada. Bueno, ya se encargaría de eso al otro día.

Se sentó en su cama, dispuesta a seguir escuchando los importunios de los demás, mientras cepillaba su larga cabellera.

–Espero que todos estén cómodos porque vamos a empezar con los llamados. Melodía Encantada ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar...

Ginny estuvo escuchando todas esas historias con entusiasmo. Era increíble que ese tipo de cosas pasaran en la vida real. Dos chicos que se conocían de pequeños, separados y vueltos a encontrar, listos para formar una familia, con ciertas complicaciones en medio. Una mujer que jugó a todo o nada por el amor de su mejor amigo. Dos Gemelos enamorados de la misma mujer y un hombre que dejó que su amada partiera al exilio, un exilio del que no podría volver. Historias completamente surreales, pero que de verdad habían sucedido. A veces la realidad podía sorprenderte. Pero ella era la novia del elegido ¿No? Nada debería poder sorprenderla.

Bebió otro poco del chocolate que le había traído Charlie. La casa se encontraba muy sola. Percy estaba viviendo con su novia Audrey en alguna parte de Londres. George seguro dormiría en casa de Angelina. No era oficial, pero Ginny estaba segura que vivía allí. Incluso su cepillo de dientes estaría allí, porque en casa no había ni rastros de que se lavara la boca. Bill vivía feliz en el Refugio con Fleur y la pequeña Victoire que estaba por cumplir dos años. Y Ron se había mudado a su casa de soltero con Harry, en Grimmuld Place. Los únicos que seguían en La Madriguera eran los señores Weasley, Charlie que estaba pasando una temporada con ellos y ella misma.

Bostezó, lista para hacer un último tirón y luego irse a dormir.

–Vamos con el último llamado de la noche. Melodía Encantada ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

–Bueno, yo soy Luna.

Los ojos chocolates se abrieron de par en par, provocando que su propietaria casi tirase el recipiente que sostenían sus manos. Dejó la taza a un lado y se acercó sigilosa a la radio.

–Buenas noches, Luna ¿Una canción que quiera pedir?

– Sí. Me gustaría escuchar "**Right****Here**" de Brandy. – dijo la Ravenclaw con típica voz etérea.

– Muy bien, Luna, antes de ponerla al aire ¿Tienes una historia que contar? ¿Se la dedicas a alguien?

–Sí. Se la dedico a mis dos mejores amigas, Ginevra y Hermione. – dijo decidida la joven Lovegood.

A Ginny se le empañaron los ojos y sintió la culpa como una losa en el pecho. Luna, su mejor amiga Luna. ¿Cómo había podido decirle todas esas cosas?

–Sucedió hoy– empezó a narrar Luna– hace menos de cuatro horas. Había sido un día pesado. Mucho trabajo, el calor me agobiaba y los torposoplos estaban fastidiosos. Me nublaban la mente y me pusieron irritables. Supongo que también afecto a mis amigas.

– Los torposoplos tienden a fastidiar mucho. Por eso pongo la música fuerte para aturdirlos. – dijo la locutora. A Ginny le sorprendió que no tratara a su rubia amiga como una loca.

–Sí, esa es una buena manera de ahuyentarlos, pero no tenía música a mano– contestó con naturalidad, Luna. – Llegué a casa de Hermione un poco más tarde de lo normal, ya que tuve que regresar a casa por mis llaves. Cuando llegué ella estaba cocinando algo, pero se notaba que estaba estresada. Sus libros estaban más desordenados que lo usual y su cabello estaba suelto. No recogido como es lo usual. Me hizo pasar y se comportó como siempre, pero yo sabía que estaba alterada. No quería irritarla, por lo que me quede sentada en el sillón y saque _El Quisquilloso _para leer, mientras esperaba a Ginny. Llegó a la hora de siempre. Estaba molesta, se notaba por su taconeo, además de que estaba muy ruborizada. Nos saludó secamente y luego paso al baño a arreglarse un poco. Cuando volvió seguía igual de molesta, salvo que ahora se había quitado el maquillaje corrido. – hizo una pequeña pausa, como si aún siguiera indignada.

"_Debe estarlo"_ le reprochó su conciencia.

– Comimos en silencio, cosa que era poco usual entre nosotras.

Ginny cerró los ojos, dejando que sus recuerdos se mezclarán con la voz de la joven.

– _¿Cómo te fue hoy Ginny? –Articuló tímidamente la ex –Ravenclaw._

–_Bien. – dijo escuetamente la chica Weasley._

– _¿Y tú, Herms?_

– _Normal. –contestó la castaña._

–No es común que yo me irrité – agregó– pero su humor se me estaba pegando y el que no me preguntaran nada, hizo que me ofuscara.

–_Ginny, hoy llamó el chico de las carpas para informarme que las carpas no estarán disponibles para todo el mes de Mayo, pero que podías reservar para los primeros días de Abril._

– _¿Qué le dijiste? – contestó distraída la otra._

–_Pues que lo tendría en cuenta, pero probablemente encontraría otro servicio._

– _¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Es el mejor servicio, incluye todo desde camareros al oficiante de la boda, Hermione. Deberías haber tomado la oferta. – contestó más sobresaltada de lo que esperaba._

–_Pues disculpa. – dijo molesta la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – no quise confirmar nada porque es __tú __boda. _

–_Sí, pero eres tú la que organiza. Se supone que tú debes reservar todo eso. _

–_Pensé que correspondía que lo eligieran tu y Harry. Además no tenía tiempo de llamarte entonces, estaba trabajando._

–_Si no puedes hacerlo todo, deberías dejar que lo hiciera alguien más. – contestó de manera cortante Ginny. _

– _Pues lamento no ser perfecta. _

–_Chicas– intervino la rubia– no es para tanto. Ginny, no me parece justo que le grites a Hermione sólo porque algo hoy te haya molestado. _

– _No me ha sucedido nada especialmente latoso, Luna. Claro, si no cuentas que mi organizadora no pueda hacer bien su trabajo. – contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

– _Insisto en que no tenemos la culpa que algo te molestara antes de llegar aquí._

– _Y yo reitero que no me ha sucedido nada._

– _Por supuesto que sí. Taconeabas muy fuerte, tenías el rímel corrido y el ceño fruncido._

–_Luna, no son necesarios tus psicoanálisis conmigo. No me pasa nada._

– _Ginevra – la llamó Hermione– si algo te molesta, nos lo puedes contar. Para algo somos tus amigas._

_Estaba cruzada de brazos, mirándola con reproche. Lo último se lo había espetado molesta y parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para no lanzarla por la ventana por borde._

–_No me pasa nada. – repitió la muchacha. _

_Con un movimiento de varita, hizo que todos los platos empezarán a lavarse solos. Hermione la miró aún peor. En un día normal ellas lavarían los platos a mano, __sin__magia__. _

– En el salón Hermione le dijo que estaba actuando infantilmente y que debería bajar unos cuantos decibeles. Qué como yo había dicho la verdad sobre que estaba muy irritable.

"Es chistoso que ahora tú estés de acuerdo con la Lunática". Le contestó ella.

Lo habría ignorado de tratarse de otra persona, incluso lo habría pasado por alto de haberlo dicho Hermione, pero no de ella. Ginny siempre había sido la que me defendía, aún cuando yo no les daba importancia. – dijo compungida la rubia.

–_Ginny. Me importa muy poco que te hayan hecho una zancadilla en la calle, te hayan echado del equipo o que seas squib o lo que sea. No te hemos hecho nada, así que deja de comportarte así y te callas. O si no te vas. Es la otra opción que te otorgo. No tengo ganas de pelear contigo. _

– _No es mi problema que para ustedes yo este "descargándome" con ustedes solo por decirte las cosas a la cara, Granger. – dijo hipócritamente ella._

– _Déjala, Hermione. Está molesta por algo y no nos quiere decir. Que se valla. Qué importa. – dijo Luna mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba a la cocina._

_Hermione la fulminó con la mirada y siguió los pasos de su amiga._

–_Muy bien. Ahora Ginny es la mala de la película. Pues ¿Saben qué? No tengo que contarles todo. No tengo que decirles que hoy casi mató a un periodista por insinuar que estaba con Harry por su fama o que Leila Rogers me llamó muñequita de portada. _

– _No, Weasley, no debes. – respondió Luna desde la cocina– Pero yo sí te contaría lo que me pasa si me preguntas o en todo caso no sería una borde contigo._

– _Es que solo dije lo que pienso, Luna. No es mi culpa que no te agrade._

– _¿Te das cuenta que teníamos razón? Si te estás descargando con nosotras. _

– _No soy perfecta ¿saben? _

– _Yo tampoco. – la cortó Hermione_

– _Tú eres peor. No lo aceptas. No tienes tiempo para organizar mi cena, tu boda, organizar eso de tu campaña de Elfos y con tu trabajo pero te niegas a aceptarlo. Eres insufriblemente controladora. Y no aceptas ayuda._

–_De acuerdo. Lo acepto ¿Dejaras de comportarte como una idiota?_

–Luego de eso tomó su bolso y salió dando un portazo. Me quedé un rato con Hermione, pero al final decidí irme. La pobrecita necesitaba lidiar con su humor sola.

– Vaya ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es sobre algo que mencionaste... – le dijo la locutora suavemente.

– ¿Esperabas que te preguntarán por algo en específico?

– De hecho, sí. Iba a contarles que Rolf me había pedido oficialmente que fuera su novia.

– Enhorabuena, Luna, te felicito. Ojalá que sean felices juntos. Y en cuánto a tus amigas espero que estén escuchando esto o que lo piensen. Me parece que eran nervios personales y no deberían interferir en sus amistades.

– Yo también lo espero. Aunque aquí entre nos, siempre escuchamos este programa, así que Ginny debe estar en casa con su café haciendo pucheritos y abrazando a su ciervo de peluche.

La pelirroja ahogó una risa. Luna la conocía un montón.

–Una última pregunta ¿Por qué esa canción?

– Ginevra Weasley es una deslenguada muy leal e impulsiva. Yo soy la que se pierde entre las nubes y ella es una infantil. – Respondió mientras se reía abiertamente– Es para que sepa que la perdono y que estoy aquí para ella. Siempre, debe recordar que yo la mantendré a salvo del resto y de sí misma. Y a Hermione también. Porque ahora se está sintiendo culpable mientras trata de terminar su trabajo. No importa lo que cambie en sus vidas. No importa de quienes estén enamoradas, si desean dejar todo e irse a África a criar simios o a buscar Snorkark de cuernos arrugados, siempre pienso cuidarlas.

–Tienen suerte de tener una amiga como tú. Muchas gracias por compartir tu historia con nosotros y mucha suerte.

–Gracias a ti. Adiós.

**When you feel**

**Your hearts guarded**

**And you see**

**The break started**

**When the clouds**

**Have all departed**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me**

Ginny soltó todo y comenzó a ponerse a toda prisa la primera ropa decente que encontró. Tomo su bolso y su varita y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

**Dark child**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me**

**Oh-oh**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me**

Salió de su casa y se desapareció hacia el departamento B, Edificio Lancaster en Diagon Alley n° 75. Tocó delicadamente la puerta y vio unos grandes ojos azules, justo antes de que dos brazos la envolvieran fuertemente.

**When you're life**

**Is going too fast**

**Off the train tracks**

**I can slow it down**

**Just when you think**

**You bout to turn back**

**Scared you might crash**

**I'll be your ground**

–Soy una tonta.

–Eres una tonta.

–Perdón, no debí tomarla con ustedes y lo que dije no era de verdad. Tienen todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme– farfulló entre lágrimas. – prometo contarles todo.

–Te tomaré la palabra

**When you feel**

**Your hearts guarded**

**And you see**

**The break started**

**When the clouds**

**Have all departed**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me**

**When your tears**

**Have dried from crying'**

**And the world**

**Has turned to silent**

**When the clouds**

**Have all departed**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me**

Ambas se volvieron hacia la puerta donde una castaña las miraba divertida.

–Eres perfecta, Hermione. –dijo abalanzándose sobre ella.

–No, no lo soy. Tenías razón, debo aceptar ayuda de vez en cuando.

–Las amo. Y les prometo que de ahora en más las tratare como se merecen.

**I'll be right**

**Here with you**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me**

**I'll be right**

**Here with you**

**You'll be right**

**Here with me**

– Siempre estarán conmigo. – susurró Luna. – Estarán a salvo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merece un review?<strong>

**Micaela**


End file.
